


Thou Shalt Have No Other Gods Before Me

by comtessedebussy



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Devotion, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy
Summary: A short vignette about James Flint's devotion to Thomas Hamilton.





	Thou Shalt Have No Other Gods Before Me

He becomes a God on the seas. 

The mere name of Captain Flint strikes fear into the hearts of men; they speak it with reverence, and where he treads, they fall to their knees and look to the heavens and pray for mercy. 

He rains down death and destruction, smites and razes and burns. He hurls his godly wrath down upon the world and sets the seas on fire. 

He shapes the world with words. He sculpts them into breathtaking shapes, builds mountains and castles out of honeyed enticements, and men follow him with blind devotion. He hurls orders down with fury, and men rush to obey his commandments. 

Then he walks inland, far from the sea, to the place where Thomas Hamilton awaits him, and falls to his knees. Tears spring to his eyes, for the sun that haloes Thomas blinds him as he looks up. 

“Forgive me,” he says. “For I have sinned in your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first James/Thomas fic! I love these two, so there's many more to come, but I'm so happy to finally get something up, perfectionism notwithstanding. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr with the same username.


End file.
